


Day 27

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught, Introspection, Kinktober, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: It isn't the first night that finds Troy outside their door, watching through the crack in the frame. Tonight is different though.





	Day 27

The halls of the stadium are dark and quiet; the stars glow brightly through the window, illuminating him as he creeps towards a familiar door.

_Creep_ is absolutely the right word. What he’s doing… It’s _creepy_. Even Troy, with his fucked up sense of ethics and morals, can recognize that – but with those same ethics and morals, he can’t bring himself to stop. He just wants a peak, he tells himself, of a taste he’ll never have. He can content himself with that since he knows he’ll never have the real thing.

He’ll never have Nick.

He finds the familiar door – unmarked from all the others but he’s spent more than enough time in front of it to mark it as familiar. The pads of his fingers gently press against it, soft enough to make no sound but with enough pressure to slightly push it open if it isn’t fully closed. It gives way beneath his hand, revealing a sliver of the room. He holds onto the door knob as he presses his cheek against the frame, peering through the sliver.

The room is dark and quiet upon first observation – but then he hears the sound of heavy breaths and rustling sheets, a low, feminine moan following. _Luciana_. It can never _just_ be Nick – Luciana is always there, always wrapped around him possessively, always smiling so wide that it lights up his face. They love each other and it’s a wholesome sort of love, healthy and good. Even if he _could_ have Nick, they would be nothing like this.

If you love something, set it free. It’s an age old adage but Troy thinks it applies. He’s not sure if he’s even capable of love but something about that saying gives him hope. Whatever it is, it’s surely not friendship or brotherhood that drives him to lurk behind Nick’s slightly ajar door, watching as makes love to his girlfriend.

That’s very clearly what they’re doing. Troy can’t see Luciana from this angle but he can see the moonlight reflecting off of Nick’s back; he can see his muscles tensing and relaxing as he holds himself above her, his legs moving underneath the sheets. It’s the sounds they make that give it away though – they ring loud and clear in his ears as he listens.

There’s gasps and groans, shifting sheets and skin – it’s a symphony of human sexuality, one he can appreciate even with his fucked up sense of it all. But unlike most nights spent appreciating this, or Nick’s peaceful sleep, he hears a whisper.

“Your psychopath is watching us.” It comes from Luciana, so quiet he almost misses it. There’s a dry sense of humor clinging to each word, added onto by one more that sends a shiver down his spine. “Again.”

A thousand thoughts speed through his head. His stomach fills with dread, his heart pounds against his ribcage, and his pulse beats loudly in his ears. They know and they have known. He’s not just a silent observer, not just a shadow in the background. They’re aware of him, aware of his presence pressed against their door, hungrily watching and listening like a starving man. He doesn’t even know what to make of the _again_.

Over the rush of his blood, his nearly misses Nick’s response. But he catches onto it, holding it with a white-knuckle grip. “Ignore him,” he mutters, a little louder than Luciana, and then they do just that.

It’s harder to pay attention this time. To know that that they _know_. His head spins, his world tilts. What on Earth does he make of this? He doesn’t have an answer. He’s not sure he can have one. It’s as overwhelming as a tidal wave, the thoughts and feelings and possibilities. He steps on hopes, tries to quash them before they can taste life; he tastes fear, bitter and ashen, and swallows it like medicine.

They may have implicitly expressed their neutrality regarding his presence but they didn’t approve either. _Ignore him_. It could just as easily mean he’s so worthless that he isn’t even worth bothering with. That’s he just a psychopath they deal with because they have no other options.

He’s gone before they finish, before he can ask and before they can answer.

He’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this was freaking impossible but comments would be appreciated.


End file.
